Rescue
by Madison Darkblade
Summary: Souta goes to the feudal era and falls for an unlikly
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome please take me with you. I promise to behave," Souta pleads with his older sister. His brown eyes stare up at his sister with that all too adorable gaze that seems to work for every child across the world as he begs. Then he decides to change tactics and states the reasons he should be allowed to go. "Sis, you said yourself that not much would propably happen on this trip, that mainly you were going to help take care of a wounded Sango and Miroku. Can't you please take me with you, I can even keep Shippo occupied. I promise not to be a burden." Kagome couldn't figure out any arguments to what he said and nods stepping aside so that her brother could run upstairs to pack. Kagome looks at her mother who was beaming next to her grandfather.  
  
Souta grips Kagome's hand tightly as they fall into the wall and he feels as if he is going to fall forever. His stomach feels all twisted inside as he shuts his eyes tightly. Then he finds himself standing on solid ground and releases his sister's hand as embarresment colors his face. "Inuyasha," Kagome calls out loudly then turns her attention to her brother. "So, do you have a girlfriend at school?" Souta blushes as he stammers " No, there's this annoying girl that likes me but I don't like her back. Don't you like Inuyasha," he asks and watches his sister's cheeks turn pink before she looks away. "Kagome, that you," The hanyou asks as he peers over the well's edge and to his suprise finds a wide eyed boy staring up at him in shock.  
  
Shippo inspects the stranger by crawling all over him and sniffing his clothes and hair before saying " You smell funny." Souta laughs at the familar words and retorts casually back "You look funny." Shippo plops into the boy's lap and watches him play solataire. A few days earlier the fox demon had come with Kagome to visit. "I want to go play at the hotspring,"Shippo complains and Sango tosses them both fluffy, white towels as she says "Be careful."  
  
Souta shivers as he wraps the towel around his small form and laughs at Shippo who looks as if he stuck his finger in the light socket and then tried to use a crimper. "Come play with me," a mysterious voice calls and Souta turns to spot a boy who looks only a few years older than himself. He approaches the boy near the forest grabbing his clothes and says" Who are you, why are you all alone." The boy smirks and lifts the boy up into his arms carefully making sure that the towel didn't fall off the boy. "Shippo,"Souta yells franticly kicking at the boy but the boy's lips found his silencing him more effectivly than anyone else ever had before. "My Master shall be proud of me that I caught you so easily." Souta stares up at the boy noticing the freckles across the bridge of the boy's nose and the ebony black bangs that cover his eyes.  
  
Shippo rushes over to the group and yells"Kohaku stole him, accually Souta approached him as I was drying off and then Kohaku grabbed Souta and ran away with him." Inuyasha sniffs the air trying to capture either boy's scent and says "Sango watch over the letch and the brat. Kagome and I will go rescue that kid." Inuyasha hoists the girl onto his back and begins running towards the forest where Kohaku's scent was strongest.  
  
Souta clings to the boy's neck as Kohaku jumps over the logs scattered across the floor easily and quickly, all in all Souta is terrified that the boy might drop him. Since he is fully dressed now he could grip onto the boy tightly without having to worry about his towel. It had felt strange to have someone watching him get dressed but he knew that the boy wouldn't let him out of his sights. "I'm afraid. Why do you have to run so fast? Why are you doing this to me? Who is your Master? What is your name?" The boy stops running and sets Souta onto his feet as he says"Would you rather I left you here for the wolves to make a meal out of?" Souta shakes his head and looks up at the boy with pouty lips. "My name is Kohaku, Master Naraku wants you to hurt so that your sister shall suffer. I don't see why you would care." Souta clings to Kohaku by wrapping his arms around his neck, his legs around the boy's waist, and burys his head against Souta's chest.  
  
"Kohaku, I'm hungry. Don't you have any food?" Souta feels the boy stop running and then he is thrown onto the dirt as Kohaku snaps"You are not worth the trouble. I can't stand your damn questions anymore." Souta fearfully watches as the boy raises a weapon that looks like a scythe on a chain and says quickly "If I stop asking so many questions will you kiss me again." Now he really will kill me. He's a boy, I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. But look at those soft lips,so kissable, and that creamy skin. What am I thinking? The pain never came but Souta's eyes flutter open as he notices that warm, soft lips are pressing against his own. Souta takes Kohaku's hands in his own and says softly"I like you, deep down you seem really sweet."  
  
Kohaku shakes his head and lifts the boy up into his arms as he says"I killed my family, I am nothing.We better hurry before Master Naraku gets made. If you obey him then you wont get hurt." The boy in his arms kisses his neck before whispering in his ear "If I behave will you kiss me?" Kohaku smiles and says "Yes." 


	2. Chapter 2

-...- =thoughts sent by anouther  
  
Naraku watches as his obediant servant carries the boy towards his castle and only slightly growls at the sight of the stollen boy lounging so comftorably against his servants chest. He shakes his head and waits for the boy to enter the room as he says "Good job,Kohaku." Kohaku lowers his head as he drops the cargo onto the floor causing the boy to wake up and stare fearfully at him. Naraku smirks as he watches the boy back up into his servant and says "You want to ask me something,Kohaku?" Kohaku nods and inquires softly "May I hold him captive in my room?" Naraku studies the two boys as he watches Kagura enter and says "He shall be your pet, Kohaku. Teach him well. When that half breed arrives with that priestess I want that boy ready to tear them apart." He watches his prized tool carry the boy away before glaring at his incarnation and turning back to his window.  
  
"Kohaku," Souta cries out as he opens his eyes to the intimidating darkness and he wraps his arms around himself as he wills his eyes to adjust. Just when he thought that he would go insane in the pitch black room the door opens revealing Kohaku holding a candle with a black and purple eye and a vicious cut upon his lip. "Who hurt you," Souta asks concern lacing his voice as the boy approaches the bed. Kohaku looks at him slightly suprised at his caring question before muttering "It's nothing that I didn't deserve. I disobeyed Kagura so she beat me. I am lucky that I was even allowed to eat, I snuck you some food to eat," and quickly he thrusts the rice bowl into the younger boy's hands. Souta shoves the food into his mouth as Kohaku sits down next to him then he sets the bowl down and leans his head against Kohaku's shoulder saying"I'm sorry you got hurt." Souta remembers what he heard the boys talk about in the bathrooms at school, mainly their conversations revolved around their girlfriends but he knew that some of the boys at his prison that people naivly called a learning center were dating other boys. Kohaku shrugs and covers his face with feather soft kisses that caused them both to smile. "I want you, but doesn't it hurt. I'm curious and afraid at the same time. You probably think I am a weak child,"Souta mutters as he absentmindedly releases Kohaku's hair from the tie. "Never," Kohaku says softly before claiming his lips in a kiss that is soft,yet demanding and dominating,and at the same time yeilding.  
  
Kohaku gently nibbles on Souta's earlobe as the younger boy desperatly tugs at his top and he can't help but wonder if there was someone else waiting for the boy in his own time. "Have you had practice or something," he asks as Souta's tounge flicks out to carress his nipple and the soft,low chuckle that escapes the boy's lips forces him to tense despite the fact that he cares for Souta. Souta looks up and responds "No, your my only. My sis reads these books that cause her to blush so I snuck a peak or two at them because I was curious. Also, at school the kids talk about stuff like this all the time. He grins when the smaller boy flips him onto his back and straddles him and frowns as Souta asks "What if your Master comes in?" Kohaku shrugs saying "He wont, but anyways you are mine to do as I please with." Souta brushes his lips against his own before wondering aloud "Do you love me?" Kohaku nods despite not being sure of his own emotions, he only knew that he wanted the boy sitting on him. He pulls the sweat soaked t-shirt off of Souta as he asks "Do you really want this or are you just trying to make me feel better." Souta's eyes fill with confusion,fear, and the undeniable lustful glaze as he stares down upon the slightly older boy. "I don't want you to get into any more trouble. If I scream then they might chetch us and beat you," Souta explains hoping his love will understand. Kohaku quickly smiles despite the frustrated feeling he has and says "We can always wait." Souta curls up beside him whispering "Are you mad," as he wraps his arms around his love's waist. "No,"Kohaku replies pulling the boy into a tighter embrace. "Liar," Souta mummers.  
  
Souta awakens to Kohaku trailing kisses across his face and shoulders and he asks noticing a new welt decorating his love's smooth cheek "How are you?" Kohaku looks up with a casual shrug as he says" Fine." souta rolls his eyes and repeats what he said last night "Liar." Kohaku pouts before playfully tugging on the boy's hair and says"The liar you love." Souta nods exclaiming "Don't you forget it." Kohaku smiles before he hears the Master's voice in his head. -Kill him Kohaku. He is no use to me if you're attached.-  
  
Kohaku grabs his head and yells "Souta run while you can." Souta shakes his head forcing Kohaku's hand against his heart as he says "This belongs to you and I will not leave you alone in your pain." Souta whinces when Kohaku tugs his hand away and snaps "I may care for you, but what he wants he gets." Souta stands his ground and angrily asks "Why can that bastard control you? Is it because of that shard?" Kohaku flinches as he fully loses controll and stikes the boy's pretty face. He watches as tears spring into Souta's eyes and with a smirk he advances on the boy. Souta's back hits the wall and franticly he tries to think of a way to gain the upper hand. "Kohaku,please, I love you," Souta begs as he reaches out to touch his love.Kohaku stares blankly at him and says "I'm going to take you, then kill you. This is way to easy. I know I'll love to hear your screams." Souta ignores Kohaku's words and recalls football practice in gym. So, what would any normal boy do? Yup, run for his life, but Souta just isn't normal. Souta decides to tackle a boy bigger than himself to the ground and stares into the dark pools of nothingness that should be filled with love. Kohaku throws the small boy across the room and says coldly "I warned you, boy."  
  
Souta struggles to make out Kohaku's form as he stands up. "I love you and you love me. Fight him, I know you're stronger than him." Pondering his sanity he runs to the only person he would die for and slams him against the wall as he yells "Take me then. Rape me and prove that you don't love me. The boy I love is strong and good hearted. I'd lay my life down for you." Kohaku shakes his head as he fearfully stares down at him "I can't hold him off forever. Please run to your sister. I hate hurting you and I really wish we could be together forever but he will never let us." Souta smiles and presses his lips against Kohaku's moaning when his mouth opens allowing their tounges to duel. "Love me,"Kohaku mummers as he leads Souta outside and towards his sister. Souta gasps when Kohaku releases his hand and says "Go now, I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome rushes over to her brother's still form noticing the bruised eye and swollen lips. "What happened,"she asks gently as her eyes fall on Kohaku but her brother only says "Take the shard out. He will live without it. I can't lose him, not to that bastard Naraku. I love him and he can stay with me in our time untill he recovers since it is summer break." Kagome raises an eyebrow when she finanly notices that both boy's are shirtless and their lips are equally swollen. Kagome quickly eases the shard out of Kohaku's back and looks up at her younger brother. "Naraku is the only one here right now so we can leave if we hurry without much trouble," Kohaku says and nods at Souta who hands his sister a few shards they were able to snatch. Kagome asks Kohaku "Do you really love him," when she spots how much her brother adores the older boy and smiles as Kohaku pulls Souta closer to him nodding. "I want to see Sango before we go,"Kohaku says as he possiesivly wraps his arms around Souta's shoulders. "Please sis, don't tell anyone else. They wont understand and mom might not let him stay." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sango crushes her brother against her in a hug despite the pain the death grip hold sends shooting through her injured ribs. She studies him, making sure that he looks okay, as she says tearfully to Kagome "Thank you so much." Kagome smiles down at her with bright eyes as she tussles her own brother's hair. Sango looks over at Souta noticing how many times he had shifted his weight during the few minutes she was reunited with her sibling. "Do you wish to say something, Souta?" She notices how quickly his eyes light up at her question as he says "Yes, I do. Sango, do you think you can allow Kohaku to stay in my time during the break? In my era he will be safer and Naraku can't reach him there. I really need someone my age to hang out with and we get along. Pretty please with sugar on top?" Sango found herself fighting with her wanting to have her brother near her and common sense when she loses herself in the boys pleading eyes. Reluctantly she nods as she struggles to stand up only to be met by one strong arm coming around her waist to hold her on her feet. She flashes a smile at Miroku and says to Souta "Take good care of him for me." She can't help but laugh light heartedly at the proud smile that graces Kagome's brother's face. Turning to Kohaku she says "You behave yourself." Souta beams at Kohaku before exclaiming "We can stay up late, eat in bed, and even play video games!" Kohaku raises an eyebrow perfectly as he asks "What's video games?" Souta laughs and says "I'll show you later. You don't mind sharring a bed do you?" Kohaku looks up startled hoping his blush wasn't as red as he thought it was. Gee great, I'm probably as red as a tomato,he thinks as he says "I'm too grateful to care about such a petty manner as a bed. At least it is better than that cot." Sango smiles at the boys paying no attention to the soft rosy color tinting Kohaku's cheeks as she waves goodbye and almost sadly she whispers "He'll be happy there."

Souta beams at his mother as he watches her fawn over Kohaku and pinch his cheeks gently. "Let's go shopping for clothes for him to wear.I can help him if he has any trouble getting his clothes on." His mother nods with a cheerfull smile and once she leaves to grab her purse Souta drags the shy boy up to his room explaing "That's the bathroom, it has running water, and that's Kagome's room which we will get yelled at if we enter, and here's my room. That there is my bed and in the next couple days it shall become our favorite place in the whole universe." Kohaku smiles as he stares at the room then Souta whispers in his ear "I can also help you to take your clothes off if you want." Souta frowns as his mother cheerfully calls out "Choose him and outfit already, Souta." He pulls Kohaku closer to him and mimicks his mother's voice saying "Souta, take his clothes off and jump on him already." Kohaku looks into Souta's eyes as he says "You know I'd let you," and Souta helps him out of his clothes and into a pair of slightly too small clothes. Ten outfit changes later and two rather extreamly red boys emerge from Souta's room. Souta's mother stares Kohaku down like a drill sargent before saying briskly "It shall do for now but he does need shoes." Souta rolls his eyes and tosses a pair of shoes at the timid boy. Kohaku easily pulls the shoes on but stares confusidly at the laces before raising an eyebrow that would put Twobit1 to shame and says"I don't know how to tie them." Souta plops down infront of the boy and ties one shoe then watches as Kohaku perfectly ties his other shoe. "See you can tie your shoes," Souta comments only to be graced with a kiss to the cheek once his mom left for the car.

"So, I am the taxi driver once again," Souta's mom says as both boys pile into the backseat. They sat on opposite sides but let their hands mingle together in the center. "Kohaku, do you have a girlfriend yet," the 'taxi driver' asks. Kohaku shoots Souta a look that would even make the mighty Lord Fluffy Wuffy Sessy run away with his fluff between his legs and hide. "No, ma'am. Girls got cooties, isn't that what you said Souta." Souta drops to the floor where he can convienantly crawl over to kneel between Kohaku's legs. "My son doesn't think girls have cooties, he doesn't like girls like that at all. I wouldn't be suprised if he hits on you. I honestly believe he is gay." Souta gasps turning beat red before saying "Thanks mom, now I can't even go out in public since I am too embarresed. This is so like the time you said that I wet my bed eventhough we both know that I haven't since I was three." Kohaku absentmindedly strokes Souta's hair as he inquires "May I call you mom?" Souta stares up at Kohaku in awe when his mom hits the breaks and sends his face flying into Kohaku's laps. "Sure,Kohaku, I'll be mom for you. Souta most boys don't like having your face near there, you're scarring your friend."

Kohaku is still blushing as he and Souta drag their feet to the first store. Do you think Mom cares? No, she just briskily cheerfully walks into the shop and pulls outfits off the hangers. "Souta,do you think he will look hot in this? You should know since you are the fashion guy around here. Hell, you watch tat show more than I watch my American soap All My Children. What's that show called? Are speedo's in fashion?" The sweatdrops are clearly visible on both boy's faces when Hojo walks in wearing those dorky sunglasses and an equally dorky grin. Mom announces long enough for the whole mall to hear "Oh yeah Queer Eye For The Straight Guy." Overly chirpy and annoying Hojo says "Hello,Mrs.Higurashi and Souta. Who may this young man be?" Kohaku clutches Souta's shirt sleeve unaware of how many eyes were now watching them curiously. Mom saves the day for once by answearing "That's Kohaku, a friend of Souta's."

Both boys escape to the dressing room where a fearfull Kohaku asks "Is he that cheerful all the time?" Souta nods deciding tat a very capable Kohaku can't take off his own clothes. "Do you think we could if we are quiet?" Souta gently pushes Kohaku against the wall muttering something along the lines of wanting to f--- like there was no tomorow. Kohaku complains "Souta we'll get kicked out." Souta shrugs and says "We can go to Sex Toys R Us." Just as Souta reaches to take off his own clothes his mother says loudly "Souta, I said help him since he is Omish and use to simpiler clothes not rape him." Kohaku groans rubbing his head and says "Can we go? Souta, I don't feel to good." Mom nods at them taking the clothes from them and says "Souta take him to the car to rest while I pay." Souta eyes Hojo in a way that in no uncertain terms said He's mine stay,away. Of course anyone with brains could tell that the kid was just as gay as Elton John but Hojo has no brains so he thinks he is straight and that everyone loves him. Kohaku stares mutely up at Mom and finanly mummers a weak "Sorry." Mom shakes her head and says soothingly "Nothing to be sorry about,dear."

Souta strokes Kohaku's hair as he lays Kohaku's head upon his lap. "Souta,it hurts and I'm afraid. I don't want to die eventhough I should for what I have done." Souta shakes his head and says "I love you and will take care of you. You were being controlled then. I'll stay up with you and protect you from your nightmares. I'll even change your clothes if you get too warm." Kohaku nods before slipping into a deep,dreamless sleep.

"Souta, how is he?" Souta glances up at his mom smiling when he sees concern rather than amusement in her eyes. "Okay since he's asleep. Mom, I like him a lot and he likes me. I don't want you to scare him away. I still insist that he sleep in my bed since he has nightmares. I don't want him to wake up alone and scared." Understanding enters his mother's eyes as she says "I wont stop you since he seems fragile and needs the love, but be careful. If you really love him then I'll accept your wish." Kohaku rubs his eyes mummering "You're not mad at us, are you mom?" She leans over the front seat and strokes his forehead saying softly,and lovingly "No, now go back to sleep,dear."

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except the idea of Sex Toy R Us, or so I hope. 1 Twobit is from The Outsides, a really great book and movie. Well he raises an eyebrow a lot and does so perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Kohaku woke up he was laying in a plush bed with Souta curled up against him. "Souta," he mummers weakly unsure if the boy will hear him but he does as he says "Are you okay? Do you need something to eat? Can I change your clothes?" Kohaku smiles brushing Souta's hair off his forehead as he says softly "I'm hungry and you can change them if you want, the smile and light in Souta's eyes is enough to reassure him that he made the right choice in comming here. Souta jumps to his feet saying excitedly "I'll make you some noodle soup, and chocolate milk. Do you want some icecream?" A quizical expression crosses Kohaku's face causing Souta to laugh as he says "Don't worry, it's good." Souta reaches the hallway when he hears Kohaku scream and then say "Souta, do you have a cat or was that a giant rat?" Souta grins pouncing on the boy and teases "You're afraid of rats." Kohaku shakes his head and begins pulling his angel down for a kiss when the giant furball jumps between them resulting in him shrieking. Mom and grandpa race to Souta's room and watch as Souta places Buyo onto Kohaku's stomach allowing him to pet her. "That's our cat. I'm going back to bed. You two be quiet and Souta don't burn the house down," Mom says with a slight chuckle. "Do you need any demon wards?" Souta groans at his gramps question and says proudly "No,I have my own demon hunter," as he stands leaving his beloved alone with the cat.  
  
Kohaku screams sending Souta rushing back into the room as Kohaku falls into a fit of laughter before saying "I just wanted to see if you'd come." Souta pouts as he fiddles with the buttons on Kohaku's shirt before taking it off and commenting "You can sleep shirtless." Souta prays that his love doesn't chetch the pleading tone in his voice. "Whatever you want, angel love. Who's watching the food?" Souta looks up at the boy's playful grin and then it dings on him what he was talking about as he releases a whole dictionary of cuss words he apparently picked up from Inuyasha. Kohaku watches Souta walk away and laughs as he replays the kisses he recieved from the boy as a farewell. He lifts Buyo up with one hand and smiles as he kicks his feet up at his hand. "Are you sure you okay, dear?" Kohaku looks up at the dark haired woman with her kind, warm brown eyes and asks "How do you know when you're truly in love with someone?"  
  
Mom enters the bedroom without a moments hesitation and sits down beside the boy as she gently hugs him against her she says "I knew I was in love with Souta's father when I realized that it hurt to be without him. I loved being with him and he could make me laugh no matter what mood I was in. He made me feel braver, like I could face the world head on by myself." Kohaku grins and joyfully says "Then I am in love,right?" She laughs as she says "Probably, now you be good and in the morning I'll make breakfast for everyone."  
  
"Souta," Kohaku mummers entering the kitchen as he watches the boy stir the soup. Souta turns preparing to grin at the boy when he chetches his breath at the sexy sight of low slung pants and tussled hair of his love. Kohaku corners Souta against the counter asking "Do you just want me or do you really love me?" Souta's leg brushes against his manhood as he hand skims his pants waistband. "Are you still hungry?" Kohaku nods and reasponds huskily "Starving,but not just for food." Souta gently pushes Kohaku away and says "I want to feed you then smother you in chocolate syrup and lick it off of you." Kohaku nods as he stubburnly stiffles a cough and tries to avert his reddened eyes from Souta's view. "Maybe we should slow things down a bit." Kohaku shakes his head saying "I can handle it."  
  
Souta skips the icecream and just pours the soup into a bowl and places it on a tray along with a bottle of chocolate syrup and the spray can whipcream. Kohaku grins as he follows Souta back up to his room where he plops onto the bed and rests against the head board. Souta sets the tray ontop of the boy's lap and watches as Kohaku just stares at the food with boredom decorating his features. "I don't want to eat it anymore," Kohaku says as Souta sits down next to him then syas "Please eat, Kohaku. If you don't eat then I can't give you dessert." Kohaku shakes his head shivering despite the heavy blanket that's wrapped around his body and says weakly in a hoarse whisper "No, not hungry. My throat hurts."Souta tosses the desserts onto the bed and carries the tray with the bowl away ignoring his angel's whimpers as he chants "Chocolate,whipcream,Kohaku and me."  
  
Kohaku stares at the goldenly lit Souta as he approaches with a lantern. "You look cute like that," Kohaku mummers and laughs when Souta only smirks. "You're cute too,but now is the time for us to make good on our words to eachother." Kohaku nods as the boy slowly strips before him but when Souta beckons him to come hither he can only sit still. "I thought you loved me,"Souta whines as he burys his face in his hands as tears of embarresment and fear course down his cheeks. Kohaku crawls over to the boy preparing to take him into his arms and rock him to a comforting sleep but Souta turns to face him with a glare that could melt ice and snaps "Go sleep on the couch. You've toyed with my emotions for the last time. You really are a liar and a betrayer." Kohaku looks down trying to force the tears down as he admits "You are right, I am nothing and I deserve to die." Souta frowns as he watches Kohaku walk away and he thinks, He looks so defeated, what have i done? Souta grabs his robe and throws it on as he rushes down the stairs fearing the worse. He follows the muffled sobs to the kitchen.  
  
Kohaku watches the warm dark liquid flow onto the floor from the self inflicted wound on his wrist and he knows that the cut hadn't been deep enough, just a bit deeper and he could be dead. I killed my kin, I don't deserve life. No one deserves someone as pathetic as myself, he thinks sadly with a tint of anger. Through hazy eyes he watches Souta dampen a cloth a approach him. As Souta sits beside him he says wrapping the boy's wound "Do you know how scared I was? I can't lose you. What do I have to live for if I lose you?" Kohaku shrugs saying "Everything." Souta shakes his head as he holds the boy against him and says "No,baby, I'd have nothing to live for. You are my world."  
  
"I still insist on wrapping it. I don't care if it's not that deep. Do you want to sleep on the couch?" Kohaku shakes his head and says "Souta,please, I'm tired and so are you. Do you want me to get even sicker?" Souta sighs in defeat saying "The second that it begins bleeding again we go and wrap it up." They crawl into the bed together and snuggle together. "I love you,Souta," Kohaku mummers wrapping his arms around the younger boy and Souta responds with a kiss "I love you,too." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.

Kohaku awakens in a unusual room, laying in a bed that feels different than his usual sleeping mat, and delicious smells surround him eventhough he can't give a name to any of the aromas. He tries to escape the comfy bed, for fear that his Master shall come and discover him then he would be beaten severly, only to find himself on the floor tangled in the sheets. He rubs his eyes only to find a concern figure of a woman that definatly wasn't Kagura kneeling before him and helping him disentangle himself from the trap. "Souta's worried about you. He told me about your cut." Her brown's weren't creul and demanding like he thought they would be but kind with that soft understanding of someone that you can depend on no matter what. Then the light flickers in his brain and he flings himself into her arms whimpering as he says "I'm sorry mama."

Souta eats his breakfast barely speaking at all until his grandfather staarts in on the blood stains, and how unfit Kohaku is, that his evil will eventually consume them all if he doesn't leave , that's when he snaps "You have no right to call him evil. He's been through a lot, you would have ended in a mental house, but he's surviving it. He's the bravest boy that I know and I am proud to be his love." He slams his fist childlishly against the table releasing the rest of his anger when he notices his mom carring his sleeping angel to the table while asking "Are we interupting anything?" Souta shakes his head and returns to staring dully at his food. "Honey, wake up," his mother cooes gently tusseling Kohaku's hair and the boy's eyes flutter open and meet with Souta's as if confirming that the boy is real and not something his mind made up. "Kohaku,dearest, earth to Kohaku,"Souta says waving a hand ifront of the boy's face. When that doesn't work Souta does what anyone will do and that's dumping the pitcher full of icy cold water over the boy's head. "What was that for,"Kohaku whines shivering from the sudden cold. "You looked lost in your own little world so I had to bring you back somehow," he says as if it was the most logical thing to do.

They finish eating and plan on going back up to Souta's room when the phone rings . Kohaku stares at it dumbly when Souta says "Pick up and say hello." He watches the boy timidly approaches the phone and swiftly pick it before staring at him in confusion. Souta brings the phone to Kohaku's ear and nods trying not to laugh as Kohaku says "Hello." Kohaku is still trying to figure out what kind of demon the odd object is when a chirpy, girly voice exclaims "Hello. Souta, is that you? You sound so grown up. Can I come over and see you?" Souta shakes his head and mouths Pretend that you are me. "No, I'm busy right now,"Kohaku says and the girl exclaims still as perky as before "Maybe later then, you can come over and we can play docter in my room." Kohaku nearly drops the phone but rescues it in time to yell "Not on your life, now stop calling me." He hangs up the phone quickly and backs away now trully convinced that the machine is a demon in disquise. Souta hugs his shaken angel and whispers into his ear "Sorry, baby. Thanks for doing that for me though." Kohaku smiles and says slyly "How about we go see her and make out." Souta smirks saying "Let's skip the first part of that and just go make out in my room."

Souta waves his mom goodbye as she gets into the car saying "There's money for food on the counter .We will be back in a few days. Take care and don't take advantage of Kohaku." He rolls his eyes then grins when Kohaku storms out of the house chashing Buyo. "Bye," Kohaku yells as he passes the car trying to capture the furball. "Bye mom, gramps. Kohaku, wait up," Souta calls running after the boy only to be flashed a carefree smile before he pounces on the cat. Souta drops down beside the angelic boy with a cat sleeping comfortably on his stomach. "I guess you're my sitter now. That means you have to take care of me, tuck me into bed after putting my pjs on for me. We'll have fun while they are gone. I promise," Souta says pushing the furrball, Furby wannabe off his love and crawling ontop of him. Kohaku moans as Souta shoves his warm tongue into his mouth and shyly he deuls with the boy only to discover that neither can dominate this loving act. "I love you, take me,"Souta begs trying to rip Kohaku's shirt off but Kohaku looks away saying darkly "Are you sure you want to give that gift to someone as worthless as myself?" Angrily Souta forces the boy to look into his eyes and says "Stop saying that. I think that you are great and there is no one else I'd rather do this with."

A/N: I'll be gone for a few days but when I return I will update.


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

Souta recalled a scene from a movie where there were rose petals in the large bathtub and the couple were making out in it when he set up the scene. Now he leads Kohaku up to the bathroom making sure that the boy has his eyes shut tightly before opening the door."My beautiful love, my angel.Don't open your eyes yet," Souta says as he begins to pull off Kohaku's shirt and once he had the boy fully derobed he turns Kohaku to face the door and himself. "Keep your eyes on me," Souta says as he takes off his own clothes and the boy's eyes wander over his chest. "I wont push you, I love you too much to hurt you like that. I don't want you to do something that you'll forget," Kohaku says and Souta smiles slowly before saying "I believe that fate led me to you and when you kissed me it was meant to be. I love you and I'd rather have you now then miss out for forever because you found someone better than me." Souta helps Kohaku into the tub and kisses his cheek noticing the pained look that crosses his love's face. "I'm sorry," Souta says remembering that a welt had once decorated that cheek and Kohaku says softly "It's nothing. How's you eye?" Souta grins whispering "Never would have known that you had hit me," as he snuggles against the older boy's warm body and instantly the boy wraps his arms around him protectivly. "I am so sorry, Souta, but I don't deserve you. I killed so many innocents and they deserve my death as a reward for their suffering," Kohaku says knowing his beloved savior was asleep.

Kohaku doesn't even bother to dress Souta before laying him down on the bed and covers him with the warm blanket. He kisses the boy's pale forehead before scratching a note that says I love you, but goodbye. He runs from the small house but is stopped by Hojo. "Hey, why aren't you with Souta? It really isn't safe for you to be out here all alone, you could you get lost," Hojo says and pulls the boy into his arms as he sobs. "I don't care, he deserves better than me. I am a worthless toy and I've hurt so many people. I can't stand this anymore." Hojo gently rubs the boy's back and says "Nothing is worth throwing away the love of your life and killing yourself." Hojo walks with his arm drapped casually over the boy's shoulders. "I can't forget what happened. It hurts so much," the boy mummers but Hojo samrtly interjests "It was you body doing the deeds, not you. Your heart, mind, and soul couldn't controll what your body did while you were under possesion."

Hojo flips out his cell phone and says "Hello Souta, you must calm down." The frantic voice yells "Calm down, how the hell am I suppose to calm down when I can't find Kohaku? He left me, he probably thinks I am nothing but a baby." Hojo calmly says "No he doesn't think that, he's safe with me. Do you know what he's been through?" Truthfully he felt like yelling something like 'You ungrateful brat, how dare you accuse him of such a thing? He loves you, but he wants to face death, and all you can think of is yourself.' "Yes, I know. Will you please bring him home," Souta whimpers but Hojo says "Come to the fair, he needs something fun to do." He can hear Souta's need in his voice as he says "I'll be right there." Hojo hangs up the phone and says to Kohaku "Why do you love him? He's so ungrateful and rude. He seems so selfish." Kohaku shakes his head saying "No, he's nothing like that. Can you stop embracing me, it's kind of embarresing." Hojo nods releasing the boy as he leads him to the ride that looks like a giant octopus. Kohaku nervously clutches the bar infront of him as Hojo says cheerfully "This is super fun."

_How'd I get stuck with him? Just my luck to end up running into one of the densest boys around. Well, he did help me a little bit. Why does he keep hugging me? This is sheer torture. I don't want his arm around me._ "Um, could you stop," he finanly asks and Hojo stares at me in confusion and Kohaku says "Can you stop hugging me?" Hojo removes his arm saying "Usually people don't mind."_They mind, you're just to stupid to know that._ " I think you deserve to know something," Hojo says conjuring up a plan to win this boy over to his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Reviews: Thanks for the reviews, this is my first fanfic. Lemon most likely in the next chapter. Hojo, this is my belief, is secretly a coniving bastard. Therefore he wants Kohaku as a prize.

Souta watches as Hojo places an arm around Kohaku's shoulders as the ride stops and then Hojo leads him off the ride and away from him. "Hojo, Kohaku," he calls trying to chetch up to Hojo's long strides. Kohaku didn't struggle at all nor did he look back at him. "Kohaku, please stop," Souta yells when he finanly chetches up. The boy glares at him and says angrily "Leave me alone, Hojo told me about the bet you made with Shippo." Hojo smirks saying "That's right Souta, did you think you could fool him forever?" Souta glares at Hojo not bothering to disquise his anger and hatred as he wishes he'll burst into flames. Souta reaches for Kohaku's hand when he sees her and runs away from her and Hojo dragging a protesting Kohaku with him. "Shh, just listen to me, Kohaku," Souta says pushing the older boy against the wall and looking into his dark orbs prepares himself to explain himself without crying. "There never was a bet. Shippo had snuck into Kagome's bag a day or so before I came to your era. Shippo only said that you were Sango's kid brother, that's it. What did that freak tell you?"

Kohaku lowers his head and admits "He said that Shippo made a bet with you that you couldn't get me to love you and give you my virginity. He said once you had it then you and Shippo would leave me somewhere to suffer alone. I guess he knew who Shippo was, or who he thought he was, because of your sister. I didn't think to ask him what Shippo looked like and how he knew that you and Shippo talked." Souta hugs Kohaku and says "I would never expect that from Hojo. He's usually cheerful and dumb, I wouldn't expect him to be so cruel and a master mind. I'm so sorry, Kohaku. Didn't he tell you how worried I was?" Kohaku shakes his head asking " Why'd you run?" Souta nervously looks at Kohaku and answears "That was that girl that called for me.She's like Hojo, dense."

Kohaku leads Souta over to the girl who was standing next to Hojo. "Tell her, Souta," he instructs gently shoving him foreward. "I'm already dating someone," Souta says weakly and the girl shouts "I don't believe you, who is she then?" Kohaku steps closser to the girl and tells her "It's not a her, it's me." Souta jumps into the swan like boat and helps Kohaku in. "What is this?" Souta smirks at Kohaku and whispers into his ear "Lover's Canal." Kohaku smiles and leans his head against Souta's shoulder. "Do I still have to thank him for rescuing you," Souta asks as he reaches for his hand. Kohaku glances up at Souta and says "I love you and no, I'd rather have you kill him then thank him." Souta grins as Kohaku's lips meet his neck and he says "Love you, angel." Kohaku responds quickly "I love you, my saviour."

Souta drags Kohaku towards a game booth. "You pop the balloon with the dart,"Souta says and Kohaku points to the prize on the wall that's a silver chain with an amber heart pendant. "You'll need to hit at least ten of the blue balloons," the man says and when he hands the boy ten balloons he smirks. Kohaku hits all ten balloons easily watching as the man's jaw drops. Kohaku grins placing the necklace over Souta's head and Souta stares at the pendant with a goofy smile playing on his delighted face. Souta holds Kohaku's hand tightly as they walk towards his house. Kohaku's eyes widen when he spots Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on the porch. "There you two are," she exclaims jumping to her feet and Inuyasha mutters his trademark "Feh." They approach eachother and Inuyasha says "Does Sango know about you two?"Souta shakes his head and says "No and we'd really love it if you keep your trap shut, thanks. Kagome, will you sit him if him for us if he doesn't?" Kagome nods casting dogboy a warning glance before asking "So, have you two done it?" Souta rolls his eyes smirking as he says "I don't think we should tell you." Kohaku groans lowering his eyes deciding to find the ground extreamly interesting then Inuyasha says "They haven't. I'd be able to smell it if they had."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews.

Kohaku briskly walks into the house ignoring whatever comments were being spoken outside before running into the bathroom. "Kohaku, open this door and stop acting so childish," Inuyasha snaps but Kohaku only climbs into the tub yelling "Not after what you said." Kohaku wraps his arms around his knees and bites his lower lip as Inuyasha replies "Maybe I shouldn't have said you were only trouble, but I meant it as a joke." Kohaku's eyes darken and he quietly steps out of the tub only to stand before the mirror. "Naraku was right, I am worthless," he says with a sigh.

Souta stares at the door in horror when he hears glass shattering then he turns to the hanyou and grabs his top shaking him as much as he possibly can yelling "Break down that door!" Inuyasha heaves his weight at the door knocking it open and his golden orbs watch Souta run to comfort the slightly bleeding boy. "Go take him downstairs to clean up while I sweep up this mess," Kagome says walking to the small closet where the extra broom sits.

"Why'd you do it? You promised not to pull stunts like this ever again." Kohaku raises tear filled eyes to Souta's and mutters "I'm sorry." Souta rinses the cloth and snaps "I'm so sick of you constanly apologizing for your stupid actions. If you don't love me then tell me." Kohaku lowers his head like a defeated puppy theb mumbles "I'll never be good enough for you. I'm a mess, I am not even worth your efforts." Kohaku stares in suprise when the younger boy pulls him upstairs and into his room. "What are you planning," he asks when he is pushed gently onto the bed and straddled. "Stay right where you are or you'll regret it," Souta says before jumping off of him and leaving the room.

Souta tugs Kagome into the kitchen and begs "Please leave, take Inuyasha and go back to the feudal era." Kagome notices the lustfull glazed over look in her brother's eyes and the needy, pouty lips. "All right, but be careful. You two are here all alone." Souta grins up at his sister and says " We will," before bounding up the stairs to claim his beloved. Kohaku lays culed up on the bed with dangerously dark eyes as he says " You don't trust me, if you did you'd believe me when I say I love you and I'm sorry." Souta lovingly hugs Kohaku as the boy whimpers against his chest and says "I do believe you, I was wrong to doubt your love. I forget that you are still batteling your own demons and are still fragile." Souta smiles as he removes Kohaku's t-shirtand says "No more questions, just trust me." Kohaku unbuttons Souta's pants as he mummers "I do trust you." Souta ruflfles Kohaku's bangs and releases his hair from the ponytail while keeping his eyes locked on the warmly lit pools of love.

Kohaku lifts his hips so Souta can remove his pants and the youth says "Calm down, honey," as he smooths his hair back. Kohaku arches his back to greet Souta's tongue that's dancing across his hard, pink nipple. " I'll stay even if you say no," Kohaku mummers softly and Souta whispers "Has it ever occured to you that I want to do this with you.You and I love eachother, that's all that matters." Kohaku nods brushing Souta's bangs out of his face but asks "You don't think that we are moving too fast? I just kidnapped you about three days ago." Souta shrugs saying "I said no questions. I don't think that we are moving very fast at all. Turtles move faster than us." He tries to obey Souta's command to stop asking questions but inquires "What if Sango finds out?" Souta sits up and shakes his head saying "This isn't worth it." Kohaku remembers saying something similar to Souta not to long ago for his questions. "I'll be on the couch if you need me," Souta says walking away. He bites his lower lip as he wraps the blanket around his nude form and follows Souta downstairs silently hopeing that he doesn't allert the boy.

"You're mad at me," Kohaku states simply as he watches the boy toss popcorn into his mouth. "No I'm not," Souta says agrivated by Kohaku's presence but Kohaku says "Yes,you are." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are, and that's that." Souta rolls his eyes as he snuggles against the pillow and turns over to face the couch. "Kohaku, go get some sleep," he orders as the boy draws even closser to him but Kohaku says "I'm not tired." Kohaku sits on the floor infront of the couch and pulls the blanket even tighter around himself. Souta watches as the boy tries to fight off sleep and begins to run his fingers through Kohaku's thick hair syaing "There's room for one more up here."

Souta awakens to the booming sound of thunder and the brillant flash of lightning. "Kohaku, wake up," he begs shaking the boy on top of him and the boy groggily asks "Huh? What's wrong?" Souta yelps at the next crash of thunder and says "I'm afraid of the storm." Souta whimpers against Kohaku's chest and when the boy sits up pulling him up with him he says "Kohaku, what if the lights go out?" Souta struggles against Kohaku's grip and says "Please Kohaku, what about flashlights?" Kohaku grins and says "We'll find them then I'll show you that there is nothing to be afraid of." Souta shivers as he clutches the blanket around his beloved. "You are insane if you think that I'm going out in that," he says when Kohaku turns on the flashlight just as the lights go out and prepares to go outside. "You'll stay here all alone with this tiny flashlight, and I'm going to check on the shrine door." Souta whimpers as the thunder crashes and the lightning casts errie shadows upon the walls. "Kohaku," Souta yells and running out the door into the storm as the tears flow down his cheeks. Kohaku chetches him in his blanket and wraps his arms around him as he sits down.

Kohaku gently scoots Souta onto his lap so the boy can bury his head agaist his chest. "See, the storm isn't hurting you." Souta raises his tear stained face to Kohaku's and says "You're mean. Do you hate me?" Kohaku shakes his head carrying the boy to the bench in front of the Sacred Tree and says "Now close your eyes and let the rain calm you." Souta shakes his head convinced that Kohaku was doing this to hurt him. "I don't believe you, you hate me." The lightning flashes in Kohaku's eyes revealing an itense anger burning in them as he says "Maybe Hojo is right, maybe you are nothing but an ungrateful, selfish brat." Kohaku shoves Souta off his lap and leaves him staring after him in the rain.

Kohaku pulls on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt before running quickly outside. "Where are you going," Souta asks running after the boy and Kohaku says throwing open the shrine door "Where I belong. Where I might find someone that really does love and trust me." Souta grabs ahold of his arm and says "I promised to take care of you and that means not letting you go there alone." Kohaku shoves Souta away and watches him fall onto the floor as Souta yells "Fine, go then. I hope you die." Through his tears Souta sees the stunned look cross Kohaku's face. "I didn't mean it, Kohaku. Please, I'm sorry for hurting you." Kohaku climbs onto the well wall and prepares to jump when the door slams shut. A soft mew echos to his right and Kohaku picks up Buyo carrying him into the house. "Where's Souta," he asks feeling as if something is wrong and the cat jumps to the floor racing up the stairs. Kohaku sucks in a deep breath when he opens the bathroom door. "Souta, no, please be alive," he begs not curious as to how the water worked still even if it was cold. When he lifts the boy up and spots the cuts on his wrist. They don't look very deep but they are bleeding. "Kohaku," the boy mummers weakly as he wraps his wrist with gauze. "You're gonna be okay," Kohaku says drying Souta off with the fluffy, white towel. "Why didn't you let me die?" Kohaku smiles carresing his pale face saying "Because I love you and you never let me die."

Souta lays in his bed fighting the dizziness that washes over him everytime he tries to sit up. "Kohaku," he yells fearing that his beloved may have left him. When Kohaku enters he notices that the wet clothes cling to him and despite the fact that the boy looks devinly delicious Souta says "You need to get into some dry clothes." Kohaku grabs the pj set of black silk and tugs off his t-shirt. Souta stops him from buttoning up the shirt and peels his soaked jeans off of him gently. Souta smiles as the silk clad thighs brush his stomach when the boy straddles him. "Are you still mad at me?" Kohaku grins saying Lets skip my speech and you just call me a liar," and Souta laughs tugging the boy down so he can wrap his arms around him as he whispers "I'd be a liar myself if I called you one. We are equal now."

Kohaku lays down next to Souta and gently strokes his love's hair as he says "My Souta, how are we going to explain this to your mother?" Souta smiles and says "We wont, I'm sorry for making you worry. I had just slit them with a piece of glass that Kagome missed when I heard you entering the house." Souta grns and kisses Kohaku watching the soft blush cross his cheeks. "You want to get to know eachother on a more intimate level?" Kohaku responds by passionatly kissing the boy and forgetting about the worries he had earlier.

A/N Next chapter will have a lemon.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer:Same as always.

Reviews: Thanks to all.

Sorry took so long to update, it was my comp's. fault. Really, I swear.

Kohaku shivers as the cold chocolate syrup falls onto his chestand arches into Souta's mouth as it cleverly covers one nipple forcing him to shiver once agian, but this time in pleasure. Souta moves to the next nipple and flicks his tounge across the hard, round ball. Kohaku moans as Souta's warm tongue laps up the cold chocolate and his hand play with his nipples expertly. His dark eyes glaze over with dessire when Souta slowly pulls down his black, silk pants and trails one hand down to his errect manhood slowly. Kohaku bites his lower lip as Souta strokes his cock. Souta licks the tip and laughs when the boy beneath him grabs a handful of his hair and struggles to make him take dick into his mouth. Instead Souta places feather light kisses onto the boy's thighs teasing him even more. Finanly, when Souta believes his love can't take anymore of his teasing he embraces the throbbing manhood with his mouth and allows his tounge to pleasure the youth. Souta sucks hard and as he begins to remove his mouth he gently nips at the shaft. The whimpers erupting out of his beloved only urge him on even more as he pushes Kohaku's legs up to his chest and he licks his lips before sucking on a few fingers, preparing them to penetrate his angel's core.

Kohaku yelps as the fingers enter into him and closes his eyes as waves of passion and pleasure wash over him leaving him surrounded in a sea of bliss. He can feel Souta remove his fingers and relaxes as Souta presses the tip of his cock against his enterance. The boy enters him slowly, carefully, and begins to thrust with care. Kohaku rocks beneath Souta as they free their hearts to eachother and become one. They move slowly, lovingly, yet with as much passion as couples older and more experienced than themselves. It doesn't matter that they were considered too younge to them, all that matters is that they love eachother. Kohaku manages to greet each of Souta's feverent kisses between his moans and realeses a scream when the boy roughly thrusts into him then relaxes as the soft carreses on his chest drive him mad with dessire. "Souta," he yells out bring the boy back down to passionatly take controll of his lips and he slips his tongue into the willing mouth. Kohaku smiles when Souta reaches between them to stroke once again on his cock and he says softly "You belong to me just like I belong to you." They release their sperm at the same time and Kohaku watches in awe as Souta licks him clean.

They lay in the bed cuddling against eachother and running their fingers where ever they can reach. "Souta, what's going to happen now? I'm going to have to go home to fix my village with Sango and you have school and your family." Souta shakes his head and says "You can go to school with me and when we have off we can go stay with Sango. She'll understand that we are in love." Kohaku lowers his head to his lovers chest stating "No, it would never work. In my time our love will be considered a scandal." Souta smiles and says "Then we make the best of what time we do have together." Kohaku sighs knowing that the time they'll have together will never be enough, his heart wont allow him to leave Souta and find anouther to love. "We can try," Kohaku says nestleling the boy's neck and he holds on tightly to his slender waist hoping that he wont dissapear during the night. "I love you, and I wont let you go without a fight,"Souta says brushing his hair with his fingers. "I love you, but don't get yourself killed over me. I wont leave you if I can help it," Kohaku says causing a soft, rosy blush to appear on Souta's cheeks.

"Souta, Kohaku! It's already noon, time to get up," Kagome says as she pokes Souta in his side and Inuyasha stands in the hall looking at the floor in embarresment. He sees he reaching for the sheet that covers the youngsters and properly says "I wouldnt do that considering this room smells like sex." Kagome places her hands upon her hips and says "Maybe I joked about it but there is no way that my brother would have sex." They don't realize that a sleepy Kohaku is rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out if they are actually there as he sits up. "Souta, your sister is here," he says softly causing the two uninvited guest to stare at him and the boy to possisevly hug him. "What do you want," Souta asks angrily as sleep still clouds his judgementl. "Souta, get dressed, learn some manners then come and see me," his sister snaps and Kohaku tugs on the boy's ink colored hair whispering "Be nice, lover." The title sends shivers down the boy's spine as he turns to Kohaku and kisses him gently.

Kagome sits at the table staring at her small bowl of rice and absentmindidly sips her tea as Inuyasha scruffs down some ramen. "So, they really did it?" Inuyasha growls and for the hundreth time says "Yes." For the millionth time he hears her sigh. Softly she thinks aloud "They grow up so fast, it seems like just yesterday I was helping to change Souta's diapers. Sango's going to be so shocked." Inuyasha sighs angrily and says "Kagome, they are old enough to take care of Sango themselves." Souta enters the room followed closely by Kohaku and says "You promised not to tell her." Kagome smiles at the boys as tears spring to her eyes as a thought dawns on her. "They look perfect together," she says softly for no reason at all and she brushes the tears away as she envisions their elegant but manly wedding. "You'll get married and adopt kids. I'll be an aunt and Sango will help to spoil the little angels. It will be so beautiful." Inuyasha backs away fearfully and says "Aren't they a bit younge to be married?" Her smile faulters for an instant before she absorbs the sight of her brother in a tux next to the dashing younge man, Kohaku, also wearing a tux. Souta fidgets with his light blue t-shirt and glances at his beloved clothed in dark, boot cut jeans and a black shirt.

"We can have a small celebration for the family, married by word but not law. We can suprise Sango by inviting her but not telling her what it's for. Perhaps you can talk Miroku into performing the ceremony and keeping silent,"Kohaku says trying to cheer up the sister of the boy he loves. Souta nips at his neck before saying proudly "See, this is why I love him. He's brillant and not bad to look at." Kohaku blushes and leans against the smaller boy basking in his happiness and praying that for once this bliss will last. Kagome jumps to her feet and says "We'll leave right away, oh my I have so much planning to do." Souta smiles as his sister drags dogboy away and he tugs Kohaku into the livingroom saying "I'll make us breakfast." Kohaku smiles and softly kisses Souta's forehead before letting him go into the kitchen.


	10. ch10

Disclaimer:Same ol' same ol'

Reviews:Thanks to all who reviewed.

Souta watches Kohaku slip into a chair at the table and lay his head upon his arms, the lazyness of the gesture is so sexy that Souta slithers across the floor to embrace his lover. Kohaku smiles softly before sitting up and leaning back so that his head rests against Souta's chest as the boy runs his fingers through his hair. Kohaku shivers tilting his head back to recieve the loving kiss his love wishes to bestow on him and parts his lips slightly allowing Souta's tounge to slip into his warm mouth.Souta backs away from his lover watching the frown form upon Kohaku's face with a smile. Souta licks his lips and beckons the tussled haired boy towards him. Kohaku grins scrambleing to his feet and falls into Souta's arms with a trusting sigh. Souta presses his lips against his lover's and shivers when the youth's warm tongue darts across his bottom lip before teeth replace the tongue by nibling on the swollen lower lip. Souta runs his fingers down from the boy's hair to his hip and tilts his inquiring silently what his lover wants to do. Kohaku steps closser to his beloved so that their bodies are pressed tightly together and Souta asks "Wanna go to our room?" Kohaku shakes his head saying "Rather take a shower with you," and Souta smiles at the husky, yet innocent tone the boy had. Souta tugs Kohaku into the bathroom tugging off his own clothes and watches as his lover's shirt floats to the floor.

The warm water cascades down over their bodies as they mingle together in an embrace with lips passionatly locked together and hands rushing over eachothers' bodies trying to memorize every detail. Dark hair clinging to faces as they struggle for dominace. Eyes glazed over with lust mirror eachother. They only know their own passion as they sink to the floor. Eyes close as hungry mouths devour eachother with feverent kisses. Body heat rising with each carress and tounges battle eachother yet neither really cares who wins. Bodies becom one in a single intimate, graceful movement. Panting as they rock together to a secret, sensual beat that only they can hear. Dessire and trust wrap around them protectivly as it has done for lovers for centuries. Desperate hand follow an invisible trail sending the lovers to a frenzied love-making. It is sweet and sexy, binded together in a moment of immaculate love. With each caress is the promise of forever, with each kiss the sealed agreement of their love. The low of hum of the water gently pounding u0pon their flesh is completly drowned out by sacred cries of their union, a sweet reminder taht they are one heart, soul, and body. Minds copying eachother as kisses become rougher and more demanding. Hands claim flesh as the union of two ends in one final release. Exhausted they lay together not wanting to break the contact with eachothers' warm bodies.

Meanwhile...Inuyasha grumbles angrily to himself about the wench and a certain three letter word. He spots the monk talking to some village girls and yells "Get over here." The monk sadly departs from the girls and stares at Inuyasha as the hanyou says "I need you to preform a wedding cermony." The monk chucles raising his hand to silence the dog boy and says "So, you and Kagome are finanly getting !" Inuyasha shakes his head and snaps "It's for her brother." Violet eyes widen before regaining there calm and Inuyasha continues " You have to keep this a secret exspecially from Sango." Miroku nods and the hanyou says "Souta wants you to marry him to..." Miroku gasps shaking his head and exclaims "He can't marry Sango, that's impossible." "Dumbass, it ain't her, it's her brother," Inuyasha growls and watches as the monk struggles to keep his composure then he asks "Are you sure? It's Souta and Kohaku that wants the marriage?That's unfair to Sango, she should know." Inuyasha glares at the man and says tautingly "So is not telling her that you love her."

Kagome giddily tells Sango that she's planning a party for everyone in her time and says "I'll get you a decent dress to wear." Sango sighs noting that Kagome's skirt revealed to much for her taste and asks "How's Kohaku?" Kagome giggles and says cheerfully "Perfect, he and Souta are like peanut butter and jelly." Miroku walks in and says "I'll help you,Kagome." She smiles and pictures outfits for all of them.

Souta wring out the wash cloth before wiping the soap off Kohaku's face carefully brushing his red, puffy eye. "You couldn't have known the would get into my eye. It only stung a little." Truthfully it had hurt like hell but he couldn't tell his lover that. "We need to tell mom when she returns home, she'd like to be in on our marriage."

The fire burns deeply within his heart as he stares at his lover, friend, and enemy. Eternal love is what he pictures, pure as a white dove. His saviour, his beloved. His voice is a soothing melody. He stares at him remembering his lover's body and the way it moves. They stand side by side as Kagome leads them to the mall. Kohaku smiles as Souta fusses with his hair sending it into a pony. "You're my adorable angel," Souta sighs. Kohaku clings to Souta when Hojo approaches with a pleasant smile upon his face. Kagome chats with him then sends him on his merry little way. Souta relaxes until Hojo glances back at them with a chillingly obssessed look in his eyes. Kohaku reels in the sweetness of their relationship and Souta passionate kisses on his neck remind him of their passion. People stare but they don't care. "You two can't see eachother's tuxes until the big day,"Kagome reminds them cheerfully and Souta frees his hand from his lover's back pocket saying "Sure, whatever you say."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: don't own nothin', I know boo hoo.

Thanks to my reviewers and sorry for such a long wait. Hate school, really do.

Kohaku stands infront of the mirror gazing at himself in wondermeant. _I don't get it, what does he see in me? _His dark eyes angrily accuse him for being happy while his village lays dead. "Do I deserve this?" His from remains even as he changes into his street clothes. He steps out of the changing room in a dreary mood and watches Souta sit in a nearby chair bored out of his mind. He guesses that that Kagome has tried on a least ten dresses while they tried on only one or two suits. The dresses were either too skimpy or made her look fat. "Well, don't you look nice today? What are you here for?" He turns around and stares up at non other than Hojo (a/n screams in absolute terror and hides behind couch) as he says weakly "Nothing." Hojo sighs and with a quick toss of his hair says "We never got a chance to say goodbye. You behaved very rudely. It's not very nice to ignore people." Kohaku shivers with disquist and says "Let go of me," when Hojo pulled him into an unwanted hug. Kohaku is struggling to bring his knee up when Sout lays a hand on his shoulder and says calmly "Hojo, leave my lover alone. He is mine and I plan on keeping him that way." The relief washes through him when the strange teen releases him. "Thank you," Kohaku mummers looking at the ground in embarresment as he turns to face Souta, but the boy laughs before saying "I still owed you for that phone call. What's wrong, he usually doesn't upset you this much?" Kohaku smiles eventhough it is false and says "Just thinking about us and the celebration." People pass smiling at them and Souta proudly slips his hand into Kohaku's.

Souta sinks into the chair with Kohaku sitting crosslegged in front of him and finanly he asks "What's your suit look like?" The teasing smile that crosses the boy's face is breathtaking and Kohaku shakes his head as he leans forward to kiss his beloved. Kagome emerges with a white dress in one hand that looked like a summer, strappy dress for a date, and a blue gown with a white shall and white elbow lenght gloves. "The blue one," Kohaku says sitting back and Souta nods in agreement before kissing Kohaku and pressing his tounge into the boy's mouth. "We still have a lot of shopping to do, luckily this store has everything, so get comfortable there," Kagome says cheerfully as a dazed look enters her eyes. "Oh, we'll get comfy," Souta says helping himself to a seat on his lover's lap and nuzzling his lips against his neck. Kohaku's low moans drive him to sucking on the boy's neck and then raises his lips back to Kohaku's tempting lips. Kohaku's response causes him to grip the boy's shirt and push his tounge into the boy's warm, wet cave.

Hojo watches the two youths with anger and jealousy flaring in his eyes. He tries to force a smile as some people from school pass him. _I don't care about that boy, he's just anouther person I can claim on my list. You're lieing, he means something to you. No, he doesn't! Yes,his sad eyes haunt your dreams, his infrequent smiles cause you heart to flutter. Stop it! Admit it, you want him for more than just an item to play with.No, I'm in controll here. Of course you are, you are way over here and he is over there with that boy. Stop it! You need him. I don't need anyone._

Kagome watches her brother with his lover with a critical eye. It's true enough that they compliment eachother, yet there are problems beneath the surface. The fact that Kohaku seems to be sinking deeper into his depression only heightens her fears. Also, Souta's own struggle between trying to save his beloved and his fear that he already lost him is driving him to become moody. Then there's Hojo and his obsession with Kohaku. She sees Kohaku's bravery in his eyes yet the sorrow is still there along with his own fears. She fears losing her brother because of Kohaku killing himself. She cares for Sango's brother, wants him as part of the family, but ,she also, knows there is a risk.

Kohaku smiles as laughter erupts from his beloved and watches the boy pick up a dollar from the street. They decided to walk home despite the bags Kagome was carrying. Souta's grip tightens on his hand as he shivers in fear and he murmers "No, dad, don't leave me." Souta pulls him closser trying to protect him yet he feels the old fears resurficing. His old monotone voice, Naraku's orders, the weapon he used to kill his village all return with a vegance to terrorize him. _You are to be wed to the boy you love, calm yourself. Souta loves you.He needs you just like you need him. Your family forgives you. _

Kohaku lays awake holding Souta's sleeping form close to him. He prays taht the youth wont wake up and notice how scared he actually is. He fears the nightmares so he shys away from sleep but the guilt is still there. He shifts so that he can curl up against Souta and trys to fall asleep with sweet dreams in his head. He opens his eyes wide and absorbs the errie shadows that dance across the walls, the creeks the house makes and the howling wind sounds like whispered secrets between the dead. Quiet summens for him to join the dead. Chills dance up and down his spine. He swallows hard trying to wetten his dry mouth. He moves once aganin so he can bury his face into Souta's neck and cling to him. Souta stirls beneath him and fearfully he holds his breath until the boy raises his face to his. Souta's kiss chases away all the demons and he easily slips into the boy's arms as Souta mummbles "Love you, baby." He tightly hugs Souta and whispers "Love you, need you." _He needs me, I'm sorry father, but I must stay with him._ Souta gets up and searches for his old nightlight knowing fully well that his lover hasn't been sleeping well. Kohaku shivers with delight as Souta kisses his neck and pulls him into an embrace."Come back to bed, honey. I'll make you feel better," Souta says seductivly and darts his tongue across the boy's collar bone.

Souta smiles as Kohaku lays down on the bed like a beautiful offering for a god. He knows what the boy needs to get over his fears and he trails kisses down the boy's chest to his pant's waist band. Kohaku's breathing quickens as Souta's hands dip into his pants and begins stroking his lover's lenght lovingly. Souta tugs Kohaku's pants down to his knees and flicks his tongue over the head then claims the organ with his mouth. He swallows his lover's ecessense and moves to lay beside his quivering boy. "It'll be me and you, forever," he says wrapping his arms around the shivering boy and eagerly he pulls the covers over them as Kohaku replaces his pants.The clean, warm blanket starts warming them as he snuggles against his lover. "Sleep now, honey," he says and with him carressing Kohaku's hair he lulls the boy to sleep. Soon he is also asleep dreaming of his lover.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: we all know how this works so...still don't own a single thing.

Sorry for such a long wait, between writers block and damnable school,aka prison, I hardly got any work done. So here it is.

Thanks to all my reviewers! You make this writing possible. I was just about to give up till I read the reviews. So bravo to all of you!!!

Kohaku wakes up only to find himself alone and quickly he staggers to the door. "Souta," he calls out and follows the sound of running water to the bathroom. "Souta," he calls and hears the boy's laughter. The door opens slowly and slender, small hands tug him inside. "Shh, Kagome's here and she already yelled at me this morning for something really stupid. Your so adorable and you're mine. I love you," Souta says running his hands over his chest, moans escape both of them, and Kohaku presses his hardening organ against the boy's. "Mom will be home today," Souta says as he tugs Kohaku's pants down. Souta slips down to his knees and admires his strong, thick organ as he licks his lips. "You're so big, I just love sucking your cock," he says running his finger tips along the head and he takes Kohaku's whimpers as his cue to run his tounge along the boy's shaft. Soft moans echo on the walls as Souta moves his mouth up and down upon the boy's manhood. "Souta," the boy cries out in between short gasps and moans as he removes his mouth. "Come on," Souta says and tugs his lover into the bathtub. The hot water slips over their shoulders as they lean back. Souta smiles as he leans against Kohaku's chest from between the boy's legs. "Love you," Kohaku says as he washes the boy's dark, silky locks and begins nibbiling on Souta's neck. "Mmm, you're so good to me," Souta murmers sinking beneath the water to rinse his hair.

Kohaku begins laughing as Souta's hands move down his sides tickeling him. Souta's lips brush across his jaw silencing him effectivly then those soft lips move to his lips. An eager tounge slips into his mouth and begins batteling with his own tounge as wild hands explore eachother's bodies. He wraps his arms around his lover pulling him closser to him as he mutters "Love you." Souta's eyes light up as their eyes meet and he says "You really do, don't you, I love you more than life itself. Are you nervous about tomorow?" Kohaku sighs before admitting "Yes, my sister is going to find out about us tomorow. I'm afraid of her reaction." Souta grabs Kohaku's hand, squezzes reassuringly, and says "I'm nervous, too, but she probably will accept it calmly and with a maturity beyond her years. We have nothing to worry about except Hojo and if he tries anything I will kill him." He stiffens as he says "Baby, don't kill anyone. Please, just relaxe, tomorow is our day and I don't want any fights to upset it. If he does come then oh well, I love you and you are the one I am marrying."_ I like having some to love me and get jealous over boy's that think they can get with me._

They approach the well reluctantly, both wearing a nice outfit, and when they jump into the unending feeling of falling encases around them Souta gives his lover one last, passionate kiss. They land on their feet soundlessly and with a small smile they back away form eachother. Kohaku hoists the boy up until Souta gets a firm grip and pulls himself up the he easily follows after the boy.

The familar smell of his home land rushes over Kohaku making him long for his village. "Remember, tomorow is a suprise. Don't let it slip," Souta instructs as he begins waltzing towards Kaede's hut. The usual sounds of the children laughing reaches his ears and the delicious aroma of food waifs over to them. Unconciously he licks his lips and puts a hand to his stomach. The excitemen that races through him is the only thing stopping his hunger from making itself even more known. "Souta, she can tell when I'm lieing." The boy shrugs then says "Avoid the subject or only tell minimal information." He sighs and shakes his head saying "Kagome shouldn't have made us come here."

Kagome sits next to Sango watching Shippo play with the candy she had brough before popping it into his mouth. She remembers that she had accidently walked in on her brother recieving head from Kohaku in his room and her cheeks flare with embarresement as she shakes her head trying to clear the disquist from her mind. "Miroku says he's ready for tomorow and he's in a nice tux," Sango comments and she knows the teen is trying to keep herself calm. Souta enters the hut and plops down next to the kitsune and watches his lover walk over to Sango.

Kohaku gasps for air as his sister hugs him a little too tightly. "Could you stop killing me," he squeaks out and she releases him only to study him. "You look heathier. Are they feeding you well? Do you sleep well? Do you like hanging around Souta?" Kohaku closes his eyes at her rapidly fired questions and says "Yes, to every question." He looks up and nearly blushes when he spots Souta sucking on a lollipop. He felt himself harden and pulls his knees to his chest hoping to hide the evidence of his attraction. Sango smiles at him and says "The village is being repaired and as soon as Naraku is defeated you and I can move back. We can carry on our traditions." He swallows the limp that formed in his throat and responds quietly "Yeah, we'll teach the children to fight and slay demons." Souta grins and says "I could help, I'm sure the boy's will love me."

Souta smirks as Kohaku glares at him and mouths Love You. Playfully he throws a piece of chocolate at the youth's head and smiles saying "Maybe that can help sweaten up your sour attitude." The boy rolls his eyes and places the chocolate onto his tongue. Souta muffles a moan as he wishes he can taste the boy's chocolate covered tongue. Kohaku grins at Souta and seductivly licks his lips. Souta looks down at the floor picking through the candy as he says "How long are we staying here? We do need our rest for tomorow." Kagome smiles and says "Only an hour or so. " Kohaku casually stands up and says "Souta, can I talk to you?" He nods scrambeling to his feet hoping that no one else notices the desperation in his eyes as he grabs some chocolate bars, and stumbles out of the hut.

Sango watches the boy's leave and comments "They're acting strange." Shippo laughs and innocently says "Nerves about the party." Sango sighs as she picks up the cup of tea she had been nursing earlier and says "Kohaku seems happier, but I couldn't help but notice that both boy's had cuts on their wrist." Kagome looks up dumbly and says "They had some trouble, that's all. They helped eachother get through it, though" Kaede enters with a look of shock clearly on her face as she says "Strange, I just saw the boy's k-." Kagome shakes her head and says "Knitting? Oh they are trying to learn."

Kohaku sucks the chocolate off of Souta's tounge as they fall against a tree. "We can't even hint about this, she's smart," he says before hastily unbuttoning Souta's yellow shirt and worshipping the boy's nipples. souta moans gripping the boy's hair tightly before lifting Kohaku's face to ravage his lips. Kohaku nibbles on Souta's lowerlip before nipping at his neck and his hand trail down to the boy's pants. "Not here, Kohaku," Souta gasps tugging the boy deeper into the woods until he spots a secluded cave. Kohaku briefly looks around the cave then returns his attention to his lover.

Souta struggles to free Kohaku from his pants and moans when Kohkau's eager hands grasp his tool. He looks into his beloved's wild, lustful eyes as he shoves his hands down the boy's pants cupping his buttox and pulling him closser. "Kohaku," Souta says softly in confusion when the boy lifts him up and has him wrap his legs around his waist. "It's okay, I'll be careful. the walls are smooth in here," Kohaku says as he slips inside of him and Souta shivers as the wall brushes his back. Kohaku possisivly kisses Souta as the boy's fingers dig into his shoulders and his legs tighten around his waist. "You're so good," Souta says before kissing Kohaku's forehead and the youth brings his lips to Souta's hard, erect nipples. "You're delicious," Kohaku whispers as the boy arches into his mouth and grins when Souta's sperm explodes onto their stomachs'. "Feel better, honey," he asks huskily and the youth responds "Yes,love you."

Kagome watches Souta walk step inside the hut soaked from head to toe then Kohaku saunters into the room just as wet as Souta. "Go back outside and try to dry off. No body wants wet boys to come inside,"she orders and she barel hears Souta whisper "Why would we want to come in there when we already came outside." Kohaku laughs and turns to go outside with a rosy blush playing brightly on his cheeks. Kagome steps outside also and watches the shock cross the boy's expression when Sango comes over with a girl around Kohaku's age. Souta glares openly at the girl and when Sango says "This is a girl from a village not to far from our own. You are to be wed to her. The union shall help both villages." Kohaku shakes his head and yells "I don't want a wife!"

Souta stares at the boy then Sango when she adds "You shall live in her village until our village is safe to live in." Souta backs away from the brother and sister as Kohaku screams "NO! No, no, no. I wont live there." He runs after the boy and watches as his lover sinks to the forest floor with tears rolling down his face. "Kohaku," he asks softly as he sits down beside the boy and pulls him into his arms. "I told you it would never work. I don't want to be married to someone that I don't love, I want to marry you," Kohaku cries out against his chest and he says "We will be married, tomorow is the party and we will suprise Sango, that way you can't marry that girl." Kohaku's tear stained face raises to his and their lips meet briefly as he says "I wont feel better until we are wed, I want to go home. We still need to get rings and make sure everything is ready. No one will ruin this, not Hojo, not Sango, and not that girl." Souta strokes his lover's back and whispers "Calm down, beloved. No one will interfere. Sango wants you to be happy and so do I." He listens to the boy's breathing and decides to let sleep calm Kohaku's nerves.


	13. Chapter 13 Wedding I

Disclaimer: don't own nothin.

Reviewers: thank you all.

This fic is nearing its close. (sniff sniff) There shall be at least two chapters left, the last is the honeymoon, and we all know that means lemons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for any OOC/ I'm prewarning you.... it's adorable on Inu's part.

When they emerge from the well Kohaku gazes at the slender woman in suprise. Already there is a white sheet of satin upon the grass beneath a white tent with silk draps creating a room with only the side facing the ancient tree having been drawn back for an entrance. Mom ushers them into the house not letting either boy capture even a glimpse into the room. Already she dons a lilac blouse and knee length, black skirt with a crown of white roses upon her head causing her to look like a younge, innocent maiden. The entire backyard seems encased in innocence, as if all the youth it had lost had been mysteriously recaptured. The house is filled with delicious scents of food and already white roses sit upon the table. A single yellow rose is pinned above each door way. "Do you like?" They nod in unison as awe fills their eyes. "Well, I'll go get change and set up the guest room. I want you two to try to sleep alone for at least tonight," she says and walks away with almost a girlish skip to her step.

Souta smiles at Kohaku and takes his hands into his own saying "I love you and by this time tomorow we shall be together in a union that is unbreakable." Mom steps up to them and produces two gold bands that have eachother's names carved into them. "I saw them and had a man engrave them for you. Now up to bed, it's already late and we have a busy day tomorow."

Kohaku lays in the guest bed fearing sleep yet ready to welcome it at the same time. He hears the door open and glances over at Souta. The small boy stares at him with a slightly impish grin and a mischievious glint in his eyes. "Can't sleep," he states easily as he shuts the door and locks it. Kohaku sits up as confusion converts his features and he gasps when the boy slides his warm hands up his sides beneath the t-shirt he wore. "Souta, your mom said we can't," Kohaku says as the boy hungrily kisses his neck. Souta protects his lover's pale flesh form the cold after he removes the boy's shirt by covering his chest with his own. Kohaku tugs the boy up enough so that a lustfully driven, red tongue can play favorite with one nipple then turn to the other to apply equal devotion. Souta's lips, now flaring hot and red with passion, trail down to his stomach. With the ease of a practiced hand Souta slips down to lay his head upon the boy's thigh. His scalding cheek, so alive with passion, causes Kohkau's heart to race wildily. "Do what you will to me," he finanly gasps out and Souta scoots so that his lips brush the boy's pulsing organ. He flicks his tounge out and lets the wet warmth thrill the boy. "Take me, enough games," Kohkau moans in frustration as he feels Souta's bare thighs brush against his own. "Shh, honey, I'm getting there," Souta says slipping his pants off and onto the floor before covering the boy's body with his own. Kohaku smiles when Souta slips inside of him and releases a chorus of moans as the boy drives him wild with his slow pace. "Harder," he pleads as he nibbles on the boy's neck and Souta obeys with one quick, rough thrust that sends him into heaven.

Inuyasha glares at the path ahead of him and with a low growl states his presence. "Finanly decided that your sword belongs to me," Sesshromaru states arogantly as Rin pops out from behind a bush to squeal in delight. Her childish hands grip at Inuyasha's clothes as she tries to reach his furry ears. "No, Kagome sent me to ask you to come to a celebration in her time with Rin for Kohaku and Souta." His brother's gold orbs regard him cooly and his face shows no emotion as he says "I'll come, but this doesn't mean that we are friends all of a sudden." He knew his brother's answear had to deal with the girl's puppy face. He recalls pulling a similar act on his brother when he was a pup. He walks beside his brother not trusting him to walk behind him and says "We once were friends, you know." His brother glares down at him and states firmly "I never associated myself with you half breed." He doesn't lower his head but turns on the puppy face full force and stutters childishly "B-b-but S-sessy, I w-wan-nna plaaaaaaaay." He watches amusement enter his brother's features and despite the fact he would never admit it to anyone he was glad that he had been the one to make the mask crack. "All right, Inuyasha. So, we were pups then, I run father's land now." He shakes his head and says "I could help."

"I'm not wearing this," Inuyasha yells and he hears Sessy's complaints on the other side. "You have to," Miroku says and when Sesshromaru enters he nods. Fluffy Wuffy Sessy's white silk pants lay snuggly on his hips as the light blue shirt buttons only to the center of his chest. "I look ridiculous," he mutters and Inuyasha only laughs as he says "It's better than mine, it's stiff and itchy." Miroku leaves the brothers to argue pondering the change in their attitudes to each other. Sesshromaru glances into the mirror and asks "Do I have to hide the marks?" Inuyasha nods as he ties the red bandana on his head to cover his ears. "They're making me cover my ears with this itchy thing," he grummbles and watches the red thing float to the floor. Sessy rolls his eyes and gently pets the boy's ears before tieing the bandana. (a/n told you OOC cuteness)

Souta awakens wrapped in Kohkau's armss and he looks up watching his lover's eyes flutter open. "Good morning, baby," he says lovingly brushing the boy's bangs back and Kohaku murmers "Morning." His drowsy smile makes Souta want to kiss him and always one to give into temptation, remember "football practice", he kisses the boy. They race to the shower and into the cold spray that had been turned on by mom. "Souta," Kohaku shrieks as the cold water splashes onto them and the youth laughs joyfully before slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Rin sits down on the softly padded, white chair in her nice, clean white dress that reaches her knees. The sash around her waist is pink and light pink shirt has a sheer white skirt over it. Her hair had been brushed to silky perfection by the one they called Sango, she seems really nice. She watches as a bunch of strange people weave between the tables setting white roses in vases upon the blood red tablecloths. She smiles as Sessy walks in with Inuyasha not to far behind. the nice girl stands beside the monk in an elegant silk, light pink dress. Rin can see that she is blushing as the man talks to her.

Souta breathes in deeply as he stands staring out his window with Kohaku's arm around his waist. They only have a little time together before they must seperate. Kohaku's chin rests against his shoulder lightly and when he turns his head to kiss his beloved's cheek he can tell the boy is asleep. "Honey, come on, let's lay down for a little while," he says and leads him to the bed. After his angel falls asleep he slips out to get dressed. His silk, white clad body is only highlighted by a dark blue vest beneath the jacket. His dark eyes shine with love, nervousness, and excitement. He places the robe on to cover his outfit as his mother wished and heads to his room where he finds his mother trying to wake the boy up. "Honey, time to get up," he says sitting next to his lover and carressing his bare chest with his fingers. "Tonight, my beloved," Souta says only granting one kiss to his beautiful angel. He craves more of that seet tounge that seems to play him perfectly, though.

Kohaku breathes in the scent of delicious cusine as he descends the stairs. He could hear the guest talking inside the tent and his eyes meet with mom's releasing all his worries. He licks his lips as he straightens his white tie He can hear the music begin as he steps onto the aisle. He feels his breath quicken as he sees Souta standing beneath the arch of flowers infront of the monk that is to marry them. _Okay, Kohaku, you can do this. You love him and you want to be with him. Calm down, it's a wedding, it changes nothing really. You and he want this. I can do this. _Taking a deep breath he takes anouther step into the room of love, lust, and innocence.

_No, this is too pure to be a regular celebration. Why is Miroku up there by that alter? Everything seems so surreal. _Sango franticly stares at the beautiful archway the boy stands beneath with it's pink and white carnations intertwining through it. Red petals from roses lay scattered on the white, sacred ground. Bouquets of white roses sit upon each table. Inuyasha is actually talking calmly to his brother in a black tux with a red shirt peeping through the jacket. Shippo sits calmly in a humanized form wearing black slacks and a teal shirt. She turns her attention to her brother and sees him stunned by the entrance. Her eyes dart back to the brothers in time to see a quick kiss of affection pass through them onto eachother's cheeks. _What's going on? This is so insane!_

Souta watches his lover stand there in his white tux and light yellow shirt as tears well in his eyes. The darkly clad figure of Hojo grabs his angel and forces his lips onto him. Kohaku slaps the boy sending him against a table before nodding an apology at the others. _He's finanly mine. I love him so much, and I can't see myself without him. This is what pure love feels like. _"Do you wish to speak your vows now?" Kohaku nods as he takes his hands in his own and quickly they share a quizzical look at the monk's pimplike attire. A pruple suit with a black shirt beneath it and his gold staff, yup a pimp.

"Kohaku, I love you and I promise to protect you for as long as I shall live. I want to be with you for forever, you make me happy and I only want to do the same for you. I love you more than anything else, you are my moon, stars, and sun. You are my everything, my beautiful angel," Souta says as the tears roll down his cheeks and Miroku asks "Do you take Kohaku as your husband?" Souta nods slipping the ring onto Kohaku's finger and says "I do." Kohaku stares into Souta's eyes as he says "You were my life when I felt dead, my saviour when I failed to save myself. I love your bravery, honesty, and ability to forgive me. Without you I would be nothing. You've made me whole again and you are my lover, friend and protector. I give my heart, soul, body, and mind to you willingly. I love you and I can never see myself with anyone else. I want you to be there when I wake up and I need to feel your arms surrounding me in your love as I fall asleep. I could never describe the depth of my for you, but do know that I love you endlessly." Kohaku slips his ring onto Souta's finger and says "I do." Miroku looks to the croud and says "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"NO! NO! Stop, you can't marry him," Sango yells finanly snapping and losing all composure. Her brillant plan to save the village lays in ruins now. "She's right, Kohaku, you belong to me," Hojo says as the frantic girl runs away. Kohaku sinks to the alter floor trying to force his tears to stay at bay. _Our beautiful, pure haven now in a chaotic mayhem._ No one moves or says anything as the two lovers sit on the alter holding eachother. "This isn't happening," he murmers turning his face into Souta's chest. "We can't, I owe her to much. I love you, but we can't continue this wedding. I'm sorry." Souta shakes his head and argues "Don't do this to me. Please Kohaku, we can get through this." Kohaku raises his tear stained face to Souta's and says softly "I killed them, Souta. I need to help her." Souta kisses his lover's lips and says "I need you. Please, let us try to talk to her, I love you."

They approach Sango with their hands clasped tightly together then Kohaku says "Sango, I really love him. Please support us in this. Shouldn't I be allowed to have someone to live with that doesn't care about my horrid past? I need him more than you could ever know." His sister shakes her head and says "But the village, we're the only two left." Kohaku shrugs and says "No, now Inuyasha and Kagome can have babies adn they can be trained alongwith you Miroku." The girl pales as she glances at the monk then says "It's your life. I'll support you if this is what you really wish. Good luck, Kohaku and Souta." She begins walking towards the well and Souta asks "Where are you going?" She turns to stare at them with red rimmed eyes and says "Home, the village needs some help until Naraku is defeated and now we don't have that village to defend it's pitiful shell." Inuyasha tugs his brother out of the tent and says "We'll help, Sessy can extend his power there and keep the demons at bay, you gain your village and we gain protection." Sango shakes her head and screams "My brother is gay and now your having incest with your's. What's this world comming to?" Kohaku lowers his head and says "I told you so." Souta grins and says "It's okay, we'll run away together and live like vagabonds."

Sango reluctanly follows her brother back to the tent and says "Go ahead, continue." Miroku waits for the boys to walk to the alter again and says "You may kiss your husband." Souta pulls Kohaku to him and kisses him deeply. Kohaku stares at Souta with wide eyes and tilts his head to the side before bringing Souta's face back to his for anouther kiss. He slips his tounge into the boy's and battles with him wildily. Souta's hands move down to cup Kohaku's bottux and the boy lets out a moan. "Now this is the most interesting wedding I've ever attended," grandpa says as he raises his glass to the croud.


	14. Chapter 14

Souta grins as he sits down on Kohaku's lap and feeds his husband. _He's really my husband now and I love him even more now for than before. _ "I meant everyword of that vow," he says as he slips his hands over the boy's shoulders and Kohaku sighs whispering "I love you. You must know that I need you." Souta smiles at his beloved before laying his head upon the youth's chest and staring in shock at the beautiful cake that is wheeled out. The three tier cake has a layer of red roses for lust, pink roses for love, and a single yellow rose on the top layer. "Promise never to leave me," Souta says as he begins to lay his hand upon the knife and Kohaku's hand covers his after the boy says "I promise." They eagerly feed eachother a bite of cake then Souta says "You do know what comes next, right?" The boy's confused expression sends shivers down his spine and excitedly he says "The honeymoon." Kohaku smiles as the music begins signaling the first dance and brings the boy's hand to his lips marvelling at how the candles' flames capture the gold band reflecting a golden glow over them.

They step outside to watch the sun set with the pink colors melding with golds and purples. Souta moans as he presses himself against the boy letting his attraction be known. Kohaku sinks into his arms and Souta says "Lets announce our marriage to the ghost of your past." He nods and they run to get dressed into street clothes. "Souta," Kohaku says as he looks up at the greying sky and feels the younge boy tremble against him. "It's okay,"Souta says as he clings to Kohaku's hand as they crawl up the well's wall. Kohaku finds his weapon at Kaede's house and straps it on before kissing his beloved. "Kohaku, I hate storms," Souta says as he follows the boy out into the windy weather. The wind lashes at them and whips their hair into their faces. Kohaku stops and lifts Souta up so the boy can wrap his legs around his waist then bury his head into his chest. "Kohaku, stop running," the boy begs and exhausted Kohaku falls onto his knees cradeling his beloved. Souta looks up at his lover as the rain pounds on them then says "Make me like storms, Kohaku, make love to me." Kohaku nods glancing around worriedly before stripping himself then the boy.

The thunder roars on as lighning casts shadows upon their bare forms and the rain slickens their flesh. Their warm mouths rouse their passions and with dessires known by lovers before they explore eachothers' creamy skin. Souta's hands tug at his lover's hair as the boy teasingly kisses his thighs. Rolling Kohaku onto his back he sits up to admire well sculpted lips too delicious not to kiss, freckles he adores, and eyes raging with such animalistic lust that he can only slip down the boy's thighs. Kohaku bucks beneath him and soon he finishes with a laugh. Kohaku tugs his lover ontop of him and sucks on his neck as he slips inside of his lover. Souta moans as they roll over and clutches Kohaku's buttox. "Harder," Souta begs as he arches into Kohaku's skilled hands. "You're the best," Souta exclaims as he pulls the boy deeper into himself and Kohaku smiles as he says "Only for you." Souta smiles as Kohaku slips out of him and sits on his somach letting his fingers tune the boy's nipples.

Inuyasha, Sessy, and Shippo follow the scent of the boys after being forced into this search by two enraged women. Inuyasha grumbles as Shippo clings to hism and Sessy says "Most likely they are fine." They stop short as they spot Kohaku finishing off a demon and Inuyasha says "Well, there they are, lets go." The boys turn to face them and Souta stiffles a cough as he wraps his arms around Kohaku's waist. Kohaku pants and lowers his head to the boy's shoulder as waves of dizziness wash over him. Souta grins as he says to Kohaku "My hero," and Kohaku lifts him into his arms. Souta gazes in worry at his beloved when the boy struggles to stay standing and when Kohaku stumbles to the ground he looks the boy over. "Kohaku, you're hurt," Souta says as he lightly touches the cut on the boy's arm. "I'm fine," Kohaku manages to say as he rises to his feet and Souta helps to steady the boy. "There's a town up ahead, we'll stop there," Inuyasha says with annoyance and they head to the town.

Souta wraps Kohaku's wound and watches the boy cringe in terror as he sleeps. "He may die," the old woman says studying the bone white boy on the cot and Souta shakes his head saying "No, I wont let him." He chokes back his sobs as he crawls onto the bed to study his lover and keep him warm. "So cold," Kohaku murmers eventhough his body is like ice to Souta. "I love you, Kohaku," Souta says since he can't do much else.

Kohaku watches as Naraku and his "children" kill his friends and family. He cries out in horror as Naraku begins to torture his lover then he watches as a boy that looks exactly like him but with blank eyes enters and reapitvly slices his lover open. He realizes that it is him as Rin screams due to Kagura's wind blades, and Kanna sucks out Inuyasha's soul. He cries out as Souta falls to the ground dieing and the boy says "I love you, Kohaku." He tries to scratch his eyes out but invisible hands stop him. He screams out as his lover takes his last breath. _Stop, make it stop!_

Souta stares at Kohaku worriedly as the boy's eyes shoot open and his feverish gaze locks into his. Suddenly Kohaku pounces on his and begins kissing him feverently. "I love you so much," the boy exclaims then tells Souta about his nightmare. "I love you, Kohaku. Please don't push me away. I wont leave you." Kohaku moans then says "But I killed you in the nightmare, are you sure that it's safe?" Souta nods then kisses his lover as he runs his hands down the boy's damp chest. "Are you tired still?" Kohaku nods and snuggles against Souta's chest closing his eyes when he feels Souta's arms wrap around his body. "I love you," they moan in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Sorry for taking so long for updating

Souta awakens when he hears Kohaku's screams and quickly he shakes the boy awake. "Kohaku," he cries out brushing the boy's damp hair back. Kohaku's eyes open, gaze at him in confusion, then fill with dread. "Are you here to take me to hell with you?" Souta jerks back at the boy's question and shakes his head whispering "No, honey, it's Souta." Feverish eyes scan over him, as trembeling hands mesmorize each curve of his face, and finanly quivering lips press against his own. "Souta?" He nuzzles his lips against Kohaku's throat then says "Yes,honey, it's me." Kohaku shivers and pulls him ontop of his cold form while saying "I love you."

The woman enters the room and states "Our Lord wishes to see you two. He's a great demon that takes care of our land and our people." Kohaku shakes his head pulling Souta against him and says "We wont go." The woman shakes her head and says "You must go or he'll destroy our village." Souta struggles to his feet and says in the boys ear "We can run and hide until we feel safe or save this village." Kohaku sinks to his knees saying "It hurts too much to move, Souta. We'll have to stay here."

Souta laughs as he pulls Kohaku's clothes off and giddily helps him into a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Kohaku groans as he watches Souta easily remove his own clothes and put on new. "It'll be fine," Souta exclaims wrapping his lover in his arms. "I hurt, Souta," Kohaku says and Souta whispers "I know, baby. I'm sick, too, but we have to go." Kohaku sighs as the boy lifts him to his feet and Souta says softly "I wish I could carry you, but I'm not strong enough."

"Kanna, are they comming?" The girl looks up with her blank, dark eyes and in her whispy voice replies "Yes, Master Naraku, but they seem to be having trouble." He chuckles looking out his window and listens to the girl dissapear. "Kagura, go fetch them. Don't hurt them, I want them to be in perfect condition to become my new toys," he says already planning on how to usse the boys to his advantage. Kagura nods eventhough she mutters "Why is he sending me to fetch those brats when he could do it himself? The fool!"

Kohaku clings to Souta for support as they walk down the path with villager keeping track of them. He slips to the ground and stares at it in defeat. "I'm not strong enough to make it," he says when Souta kneels before him. "Yes you are. Kohaku, you're one of the strongest boys I know and you can do this. If you trully can't then I'll stay here with you," Souta says plopping down next to his beloved. "No, you must save the village," Kohaku murmers recalling vividly his own village that had been destroyed by his own hand. "No, I don't have to do anything for them. You are my responsibility and I vowed to save and protect you till I die. You're my husband, and I wont leave you here alone in you misery."

"The demoness is here!" The villagers run away leaving the two boys defenseless. "Kohaku, we can run. It's only Kagura. I'll help you," Souta pleads and Kagura holds her fan out ready to attack their already frail forms. "Don't try to escape," she states calmly and Kohaku lowers his head as his breath comes out in short gasps.

Souta leans against his angelic husband with his eyes closed tightly as they fly over the land quickly upon the giant feather. "Calm down or you'll fall to your death," Kohaku murmers as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist. "Will he kill us? Shall we suffer more there then if we fall to our deaths now?" Kohaku sighs and whispers "I don't know, perhaps he'll turn us against eachother. Souta, I just don't know." The lover's grip tightens while the words echo in his head. "I don't want to harm you," Souta moans and Kohaku responds "We can be the ill fated lovers and jump to our deaths, or risk torture and perhaps escape the castle." Souta sighs then says "We have escaped before. Please, vow your love now so that I know your love is true despite what pain you may cause me under his influence." Kohaku nods then says "I love you," before sealing his promise with the kiss the boy clearly craves.

The castle looms ahead like a horrible omen. The darkness is only disturbed by the misty, purple smoke. Souta shivers against Kohaku's still form and almost mechanicly the boy's arms wrap around his cold body. Pain fills the youth's eyes as he recalls all the terrible deeds that he committed while here. The former Master is now awaiting them and he will pay for his disobediance. "I'm sorry, Souta. You may be punished for my crimes," he says before briefly pressing his lips against the boy's cheek. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't asked for you to waste time in the rain then we wouldn't be sick and unable ot escape," Souta groans as Kohaku helps him off the feather. "We had fun, right?" Souta nods and moans with pleasure as he recalls the fun they had.

Naraku chuckles when the boy's step into the room and asks "Where is the Lord and his pathetic brother?" Kohaku tugs Souta against him and says "We don't know. They left to seek out the others." Souta trembles and looks at the ground saying "He's telling the truth. They left with Shippo." Naraku nods then states coldly "I could kill you, but you both look like you can make good puppets for me." Laughter erupts from the malicious man then he waves his hand.

Instantly Souta finds himself watching his beloved slaughter his father and all the other demon slayers. He can feel Kohaku's pain eventhough the boy himself stares blankly at his fallen comrades before regaining his senses. The intensity of the boy's grief washes over Souta like a powerful tidal wave.

"Souta, wake up," a distant voice says and slowly he opens his eyes. "Kohaku, what happened?" his lover wipes his brow and says "Naraku bombarded you with my memories. I'm sorry, honey." Souta laughs while he tussles Kohaku's hair and says "You can make it up to me." Kohaku grins when Souta tugs his shirt off and he asks "You're not afraid of getting caught?" The boy shakes his head then murmers "No, after all I wont scream and he'll hurt us no matter what.Why not have some pleasure before the pain?" Kohaku releases a laugh and rolls over so that the boy is laying on top of him. "I love you," Kohaku says nibbiling on the boy's collar bone. "And I love you," Souta says bringing his lips to his lover's. "Are Inuyasha and Sessy, um...?" Kohaku smiles then shakes his head saying "Only brothers, so far we're the only gay couple I know."

The mirror reveals to Naraku that his two new captives are far more closes than he orriginally thought. He watches them gently kiss eachother with disquist and their soft carrasses churn his stomach. He curiously wonders if he should seperate the lovers.

Kohaku kneels on the floor next to Souta as the boy begins to cry. "Honey," he asks worriedly and Souta crawls onto his lap while clinging to his shoulders. "Make it stop," the boy pleads as his fingers wrap in his dark hair. "I can't, baby. What's happening?" Souta whimpers then says "I want to go home. I want my mommy.I don't like it here." He brushes back Souta's black hair, peers into his eyes, and says "Souta, I can't out run hm this time." Souta glares at him and yells "I hate you, you're suppose to be able to protect me. We're going to die and this is all your fault!" Shock paralizes him for an instant then he crawls to the corner Souta had slid over to and says "We love eachother,okay? I'm sorry this happened, but please don't blame me." Souta's eyes slant before he rushes at the boy and knocks him to the ground. Lips, hard and hot, claim his as hands, demanding and feverish, run over his body and Souta's voice finanly reaches his ears when the boy says "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't blame you for this.I love you. He keeps sending me images of my family dieing and the others, too. I don't want him to tortur you. I don't like pain. I can't lose you, I need you too much. Kohaku nods and wraps his lover in his arms saying "I can't lose you either. Goodnight, beloved." Souta smiles before dozing off and feels the weight of Kohaku's chin lay upon his head as sleep claims his exhausted body as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.

Souta awakens first and shifts so he can peer up at his beloved's face. He lightly traces the boy's freckles then runs his finger tips down to his lips. A smile forms beneath his fingers and with a laugh he embraces his waking angel. "You're beautiful," he says in awe allowing his fingers to brush over the youth's cheeks that had lost their childish plumpness such as his didn't. The boy seems to come alive with each touch, almost as if Kohaku was a vampire feeding off his love and devotion. "You're still ill," Souta comments as his fingers meet the boy's chilled flesh and Kohaku nods in agreement. "Will they feed us," Souta asks while continuing his carrasses and Kohaku replies "Not likely, he'll probarably weaken us so that we can't fight off his attacks as he takes controll of our minds."

In the early light the silver metal of the weapons gleams with an evil glow. Kohaku takes the fighting stance, more to build his strenght than to prove his "obediance" to Naraku, and shifts his gaze to Souta noting that in the youth's present position he could be killed if he isn't quick to kill the demons. "How dare you tie him up in harms way? Do you wish to harm your newly acquired toy already? Do you not think," Kohaku yells at the Master of evil, and with a passion long forgoten he rushes at the demons racing towards him with hungry glints in their eyes.

Silence, pure silence...Souta opens his eyes and stares at the fallen demons then his beloved panting on his knees. The scith and sword by the side of the youth are stained by blood while the smell of death rises from the earth overpowering even the stale scent of burnt flesh. _So, the village has been destroyed despite our efforts._

Having been released from his bonds Souta races towards his fallen lover. Quickly he looks over the silent figure searching for any cuts or bruises. Eyes alight with a fire he'd never seen before meet his and for an instant he fears for his own life. Kohaku's mouth opens then closes with out the words he meant to say falling from his lips. "You did your job," Souta says as he helps the boy rise to his feet. "My job, right,I killed the demons. The village is gone, we could have saved ourselves. Why did I care what happened to those fools? You were correct, this is my fault," Kohaku sasy as he stumbles from the fighting field.

Nuzzeling Kohaku's neck with his lips, Souta leads him to the hot springs they were told to use. He masages the boy's tense shoulders as he slips into the water behind the boy. "We met at a hotspring," Souta says while he rubs the boy's neck and Kohaku leans his head foreward whispering "I stole you and nearly left you to become dinner. I'm suprised that you don't hate me." Souta grins as he leans his chest against the boy's back and declares "One kiss and I was yours." Souta laughs and whispers "In a few days we can run. We'll be strong enough by then." Souta's laughter is easy when Kohaku turns to face him with doubt in his eyes and calmly he wraps his loose arms around the boy's neck while saying "Honey, we'll make it past the barrier." Kohaku sighs and leans his forehead against Souta's shoulder as he says "I hope your right."

Worry seems etched permanetly in Kagome's face as she awaits Inuyasha's return with news on her brother. "Is this a bad omen?" Chocolate eyes turn to regard Sango, who's distress is hidden behind her mask as she makes crowns of flowers with Rin. The girl shrugs saying "I've never heard of couples that got ill on their wedding day being cursed." Sessy nears them and calmly sits down while Kagome yells "You're supposed to be with Inuyasha!" He turns his passive face in her direction and states "I do not have to babysit him every minute of every hour." In innocent curiousity Shippo asks "Did you two have a fight?" Rin giggles then responds "Yup, Sessy told Rin not to bother him because he has to think. Inuyasha is being stupid he says." Miroku looks up and says "I don't understand why he left on his own."

Souta smiles as he eats the small amount of food he had been given while he watches Kohaku train. Sweat mixes into the boy's dark hair and his outfit clings to him. He rubs his eye and winces. Having forgotten the earlier beatings they both recieved he had touched his own bruise. Easily Souta had forgotten his pain when he saw Kohaku pick up the weapon. He knows that the boy doesn't realize that he's watching and probably still belives that he is locked in the cage. "I can kill him easily. If you want him to survive then you will obey me," Naraku sasy and fearfully he stammers "He needs to train me. I don't know how to fight."

The wind lashes at his form as he studies the large demon approaching. Despite it's large claws and fangs it's one eye is bad plus it is too big to be quick. He senses his lover's presence near by and his guess is confirmed when Souta yells "Kohaku, his legs have jewel shards." He nods glancing at the demons legs then returning his attention to the red eyes. Soon he finds himself dodging each blow that the demon sends. Only once had the claws scratched him and that blow had reopened his wound. He aims for the heart and hits the spot. "Kohaku," it's Souta's voice that calls his name yet he only sees the hazy red color that accompanies the pain.

Souta retrieves the shards and approaches his fallen lover saying "You must rest." The boy stubernly shakes his head , rises to unsteady feet and states "You need to be trained." Souta shakes his head and leads the boy to their room. He rewraps the wound and lays down listening to his beloved's breathing fearfully. Kohaku's fit of coughing startles him out of his light slumber and concern takes over when he watches his already pale lover pale even more. The boy's skin feels as if it had just been dropped into scalding water despite his chattering teeth and cold lips. "I'll save you." He wraps his lover into the blanket and carefully carries the boy out of the room.

After the promise of a shard Souta finanly convinced one of the demons to fly them to the well. "Souta?" Souta hisses when the rein bites into his palms as the demon slashes through the sky nearly tossing them off. Burning arms wrap around his neck as cold lips brush his throat. Maybe only a few seconds had passed before he saw the well but it had felt like hours. Kohaku's desperate groans worry him as does the boy's suden drop in temperature. Now even his arms feel like ice cubes against his flesh. Souta gasps in pain when he falls into the well with Kohaku safe in his arms. He closes his eyes as he turns over to protect his lover from the sharp fangs of the demon above. Only silence greets them then the unmistakable feel of souless eyes. A few minutes later they are being lifted out by the strange woman's pets. "Souta, what's wrong?" He wraps his beloved even tighter in the blanket and says "Nothing, the well didn't work." The woman smirks and says "How touching of Naraku's pets? Now I shall return you to him."

"You will do no such thing, Kikyou," Kaede says, her wisdom hanging heavily on her words, but her sister laughs before stating "Little sister, they don't belong to us. You can not stop me." Kohaku groans when he feels the earth leaving his feet and even Souta's whispered threat makes his head ache. "Don't you dare hurt him, Inuyasha." The hanyou rolls his golden orbs and states "I'm being careful with him. I can tell he's ill, you know." Kikyou's eyes darken, her lips curve into a soft smile, and seductivly she cooes "Come with me, Inuyasha. Join me in death." Amber eyes fill with guilt and a voice once sarcastic and strong now trembles as it says "I can't."

Souta hisses with pain when Kaede sets his arm into a cast. "You were brave," she murmers and he nods while approaching his lover that once again feels like he's been burned. "Go back to sleep," he says eventhough Kohaku's raspy voice calls his name. He sits down and pulls the boy's pony out so he can brush the silk like strands. Eagerly he kisses Kohaku's neck and trails his fingers down his back. "We have to go home, it isn't safe here," he says and Kohaku murmers "Will I die?" Souta wipes at his eyes that seem to have a life of their own and says "No." Kohaku laughs and jokingly says "Liar." Souta sighs heavily and lays his head against the wall while whispering "Please, Kohaku, I don't want to think about it. You can get better with the proper medicine."

Moaning Kohaku turns over and buries his face in the pillow when the light flashes on. Souta sets the bowl down and lights a candle before flicking the switch to off. He crawls onto the bed and helps his lover to sit up and asks "Hungry?" Kohaku nods leaning in to taste the boy's lips. "Food first." His whimpers cause Souta to blush then gently kiss his lips. "Souta," he moans lifting his pleading eyes and watching the boy's resistance begin to melt he smiles. "Please eat the soup," Souta begs and reluctantly he accepts spoonfuls of the food before laying against Souta's chest. The casual rythm of the boy's heart beat sounds in his ears. "Love you," he hears Souta murmer and angrily he asks "Why?" Souta lays the bowl down and turns on his side to stare down at his lover while his prized necklace dangles between them. "Because I do. We've been through this a million times. I need you, I love you."


	17. Chapter 17 the end

Disclaimer:Same as always

Souta smiles as the alarm clock rings next to his bed and he stretches while gazing over at the sleeping angel sharing his bed. The boy's dark hair falls to his shoulders in a tussled mass while a faint smile plays on his pink lips. Carefully Souta leans over and presses a kiss to those petals being rewarding by a soft giggle and the opening of chocolate eyes. "Today's the first day of school," he says after the boy sits up and gathers the blanket around his bare shoulders. "I'm still sleepy." He laughs at the boy's lazy voice and says "So am I, but we have to go. It was part of the deal with made with your sister." Kohaku hmps then fishes around for the uniform mom had bought him.

Souta makes his way to his seat and watches as his beloved stands before the class answearing thier questions. He beams when Kohaku takes the desk next to him and quietly he says "You'll be fine." Kohaku smiles briefly then looks to the teacher. The school day seems to go on for ages eventhough Kohaku seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You're going to start to hate it there," Souta comments once they reach home but Kohau shakes his head with a knowing grin. Souta laughs when he spots Kagome and Inuyasha arguing and whispers "We're lucky we only have to go there for breaks." Kohaku nods despite the fact he'd miss his sister. _It's better this way, I wont be constantly reminded about what I've done to my family_

_if I don't have to see her everyday._ Kohaku leans against Souta happily as Souta's arms wrap around him.

Souta licks his lips while he snuggles against his lover. They had fought so hard to be this content, to have the freedom that they have. They are able to be together in his time during the school session and go to the feudal era during breaks. He was content with the fact that Sango accepted their union even if she wasn't thrilled with their decision. This is their life and this is how they wanted to spend it. He can stand taking care of his beloved when the nightmares visit him during the night, and Kohaku understands his childish fears of storms. They were finanly happy.

The end

Thank you for reading this fic. hope you liked it. Review please!!!


End file.
